


Ах, какие сны снятся по осени…

by arttra, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [11]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Drama, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttra/pseuds/arttra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Ваня живет от стрима до стрима. Ждет первого снега. Охра тоскует и мечется. Ничего особенного, просто осень.
Relationships: Демон Охра/Кот Гриша
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ах, какие сны снятся по осени…

Середина октября. Почти каждую ночь Ваня просыпается от кошмаров. Что примечательно, не своих. Давно пора бы уже привыкнуть: просто снова осень, просто Охра тоскует. Но – не получается. Никак. Охра отказывается разговаривать, сваливает в свое зазеркалье, оставляя его одного в мутной серости наносного уныния. Ваня пьет безвкусный кофе, всматривается в тусклый день за окном. Выходить не улицу не хочется. Жить, в принципе, тоже. Ваня нехотя закуривает. Он знает, что это пройдет. Не в первый раз. И не в последний. Первый раз он очень не любит вспоминать, тогда он чуть не загремел в дурку. С Охрой было сложно, хотя со временем стало чуть легче, привыкли, притерлись, почти сроднились.  
– Как же ты меня заебал… – Ваня беззвучно шепчет это своему отражению в зеркале. Даже не ждет в ответ привычной зыбкой ряби на поверхности стекла или тени зловещей улыбки. Ничего и не появляется. Охра где-то далеко, спрятался сам от себя, забился в нору, не отсвечивает. Явится ночью, даже монстрам хаоса иногда нужно живое тепло.  
Ваня надевает кроссовки, первые попавшиеся, которые нашаривает ногой. Выходит на улицу, натягивая капюшон. В Питере снова дождь, мелкая нудная морось. Под этой моросью он медленно тащится, сам не зная куда и зачем, даже не глядя под ноги, словно еще не проснулся, словно вообще не спал последние несколько недель.  
В парке он падает на мокрую лавочку. Противно, но, в принципе, пофиг. Ваня просто устал, давно и безнадежно. Просто нужно отдохнуть. Переждать до первого снега, потом станет легче. Или хотя бы дотянуть до вечера. Вечером его немного отпустит, можно будет дышать. Вечером – стрим.  
На лавочке кто-то оставил альбом и карандаши: чей-то забывчивый ребенок или рассеянный художник. Тоже, возможно, – чей-то… Странные мысли кружатся в голове, не его, или не совсем его. Тоска гложет сердце. В наушниках – почему-то Сплин, который поет про сплин.  
Альбом промок и раскис под дождем, карандаши, цветные, слишком яркие в этой серой мути, притягивают взгляд. Ваня собирает их все, поднимает даже те, что скатились под лавочку, складывает в карман. Ему впервые за больше чем месяц хочется что-то делать. Домой Ваня почти бежит.  
К вечеру у него болят руки, глаза и отваливается спина. Комната заполнена бумагой, разрисованные листы покрывают почти все горизонтальные поверхности, и на всех – один и тот же человек, одно и то же лицо.  
Рыжие с золотом, вьющиеся волосы. Высокий лоб, маленький подбородок и острые скулы. Узкие губы. Яркие желто-зеленые глаза в обрамлении пушистых черных ресниц.  
Ехидство и язвительность. Нежность. Тоска. Отчаяние и страх. Любовь.  
Говорят, красота в глазах смотрящего. Ваня никогда не видел этого лица наяву, только в отзеркаленных кошмарах Охры. Охра считал этого рыжего красивым. Очень. Был привязан к нему, прикипел всей душой и сердцем, или что там у монстров. Очевидно, потерял его, снова, и теперь страдал и мучился. Ваня даже знал, как именно потерял, в этот раз и в каждый предыдущий. Охра жил уже много-много лет…  
Ваня ходит по комнате, перебирает рисунки. Те, что нарисовал последними, откладывает в отдельную стопку, смаргивая невольные слезы. Смотреть на них больно, слишком много там страха, сожаления и отчаянной надежды.  
Зато те, что сделал, как только вернулся, буквально с порога, в блокноте, который нашел на полке у двери, он разглядывает с удовольствием. Там рыжий незнакомец еще очень молод, и его взгляд светится озорством и любовью. Эти наброски лечат.  
Кем бы ни был этот странный парень, он любил Охру. И, может быть, еще любит… Кто-то, кроме него, не просто терпел рядом демона хаоса, но и любил, по-настоящему, сквозь века. Эта мысль отрезвляет. Ваня ощущает внезапный укол ревности и понимает, что улыбается. Кажется, впервые за день. Или за неделю. Или за месяц.  
Присутствие Охры он ощущает сразу, привычным легким головокружением. Зажмуривается и трясет головой.  
– Ну блядь! Я же просил не с разбегу.  
Охра ворочается, устраиваясь внутри. Замирает вдруг, застывает – по телу от затылка к стопам пробегает волна покалывающего холодка, вздыбливая волоски на коже.  
– Что это? – Глухой голос эхом звенит в голове. Пальцы, сжимающие лист бумаги, бьет мелкая дрожь.  
– Не знаю, ты мне скажи. – Ваня кладет рисунок на стол, аккуратно разглаживает. – И, привет, я рад тебя… чувствовать.

Он не ждет рассказа или хотя бы просто ответа, слишком часто пытался завести этот разговор и всегда безрезультатно. Охра покидает его тело, привычно сбегая. Короткий укол пустоты и мимолетное облегчение, которые чувствует Ваня, тоже привычны. Но в этот раз Охра остается в комнате, не сваливает в пыльные коридоры зазеркалья. Ваня видит, как черный, змеящийся щупальцами вихрь, мечется по помещению. Листки взлетают с поверхностей, превращаясь в зимнюю метель. Охра рассматривает его рисунки долго. Ваня устает следить за круговертью белого и черного перед глазами, ложится на кровать и зажмуривается. Почти засыпает.  
– В последний раз его сожгли. Заживо. И я ничем не смог помочь… – Тихий голос, наполненный болью, выдирает его из дремы.  
Ваня видел это. Видит почти каждую ночь, просыпается, захлебываясь криком.  
– Он умер осенью, в последний день сентября. Всегда умирал осенью. Каждый раз… Я ненавижу осень.  
Охра ложится рядом, вытягивается вдоль тела. Ваня чувствует, как упругие щупальца обвивают его, то ли даря тепло, то ли в его поисках. Но так – хорошо. Правильно.  
– Столько лет прошло. Я сменил уже три сосуда. И так и не нашел. Возможно, он просто не хочет, чтобы… все повторилось. Или его душа улетела тогда слишком далеко… Мне плохо без него. И ему без меня тоже. Если он, конечно, еще помнит меня…  
– Как его зовут?  
Ваня смотрит в искрящиеся смехом медовые глаза, падает в лукавую полуулыбку, тихий смех кошачьей лапой гладит нервы, пальцы ощущают мягкость чужих волос, сердце в восторге бьется все чаще… Он опять чувствует Охру, видит его глазами, но теперь наяву.  
– Тогда, в Милане, его звали Грегэрайо. Райо…  
Охра замолкает. Надолго. Ване впервые за эту осень хорошо, тепло и уютно. Он больше ничего не спрашивает. И все-таки засыпает.  
В реальность его выдергивает будильник. Ваня в последнее время ни в чем не уверен, и меньше всего – в себе. Приходится ставить напоминалки по любому поводу. Скоро стрим.  
Охра висит под потолком и почему-то не уходит. Словно чего-то ждет. Комната вообще полна надеждой, Ваня чувствует ее очень остро. Надежда выспаться сегодня: раз уж удалось урвать вот эти пару часов сна, то, может, получится поспать и ночью? Надежда на то, что завтра не будет дождя и выглянет солнце. Надежда на то, что завтра станет легче.  
Надежды не оправдываются.  
Ваня живет от стрима до стрима. Ждет первого снега. Охра тоскует и мечется. И почему-то каждый стрим проводит с ним. Висит каплей под потолком, смотрит в экран компа. Ваня полагает, что Охра так ест, чтобы банально не протянуть щупальца. Аппетита у него сейчас нет, но вот эти эмоции он поглощает. Просто не может устоять.  
Этот стрим получается каким-то необычным. Ване нервно и весело. Весело и нервно Охре, и от этого Ване хорошо вдвойне. Заканчивать не хочется, но приходится.  
– Напиши ему. Скажи, что согласен. Вам нужно встретиться, – Охра шипит в ухо, щекоча щупальцами шею, едва Ваня отрубает трансляцию. Рука, словно сама по себе, тянется к телефону. – Напиши! Сейчас!  
– Зачем? – Ваня, правда, не понимает. – Он пошутил, и я пошутил.  
– Не знаю. Нужно. Пиши!  
Сопротивляться Охре невозможно. Ваня давно не пытается. Пальцы набирают сообщение почти без участия мозга.

***

Завтра вечером они с Фалленом пойдут в кино.  
Послезавтра – в бар выпить пива.  
Через неделю Ваня зайдет к Ванечке в гости и познакомится с Гришей.  
Еще через день с Гришей познакомится Охра.  
Следующая осень будет как всегда дождливой, но счастливой для всех четверых.


End file.
